30 day challenge with MorMor
by Meriarty
Summary: The Tumblr 30 days OTP challenge with MorMor.
1. Holding hands

**30 day OTP challenge MorMor.**

**Day 1; Holding hands.**

* * *

Jim wasn't too affectionate. Had never been. Sebastian, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of physical contact other than what they shared in bed. Sometimes he'd wrap an arm around his shoulders and press a kiss on Jim's dark hair, or at other times he'd slip two arms around the smaller man's waist just to hold him for a while.

But today had been different. Today, Jim had taken his sniper out for coffee which was usually an alibi to get Seb new clothes whenever he thought he needed it. With all the patience in the world, he'd try on the clothes, give a not-so-honest opinion ("Yes, Jimbo. I like the grey suit better, too.") and they could leave for the _real_ coffee.

Today, Jim's gloved right hand gently took Seb's bare left hand. Sebastian wasn't surprised as he noticed Jim's hand was soft in his own hand. The Irishman would refuse doing things with his own hands so he'd temporarily use the sniper's.

What did surprise him was the movement itself; So gentle, so unlike Jim Moriarty.. Sebastian knew better than to ask; He was content with he way it was now.

* * *

"Let me see those hands, Sebby." Another time was when Jim mumbled and made his way over Sebastian who was laying flat on his back, a newspaper in his hands. He wasn't actually reading it, rather paying more attention to the criminal's smooth, catlike movements. When he had straddled Sebastian's lap, he lowered the newspaper so he could look at him but Jim immediately took it out of his grasp, laying it down on the coffeetable. "Wha' about 'em?" He asked warily as the smaller man on top of him took the sniper's hands in his own, bringing them to his lips to kiss the scars and fresh cuts softly but with his infamous grin.

Admittedly, Sebastian liked the rare moments where his Jim showed true affection and Jim holding the sniper's tough hands in his smaller, soft hands was another example.

Jim didn't answer the question. He just smiled and quietly held their fingers intertwined for the rest of the night. Just the two of them. The sniper and the consulting criminal.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**Day 2; Cuddling somewhere**

* * *

Jim liked to show Sebastian off. He liked to show that Sebastian, the handsome sniper, was his and his alone. But some times, Sebastian wanted to do it the other way around; After all, Jim _was_ the most dangerous man in London. Untouchable and yet here he was, actually depending on the other man.

That particular night, Sebastian decided to take his boss to the pub. Jim absolutely _hated_ those places unless he was in character and right now, he was 'just' the dangerous criminal; _Himself_. Sebastian had given him a glass of the finest whiskey, or at least the finest he could get in this place, had gotten a beer for himself and had lead Jim over to a table where his mates, usually other soldiers or people from 'the same circuit', were sitting.

Jim had always been light with a low alcohol tolerance; After two glasses, he'd already started to talk about stuff that varied from murder to Glee. But Jim still wasn't stupid; He knew why Seb had brought him here. By allowing the sniper to bring him here, he had allowed him to take control of the situation. And did he know what was going on..

The criminal had decided to turn the tables once more, snaking his arms around Sebastian. It was a good thing they were sitting down, tucked in a corner on the hardly-sofas, as Jim liked to call them. Sebastian had raised his eyebrows, putting out the cigarette in the ash tray. It was a good thing everyone else had been too busy to actually notice that the blonde man easily wrapped his arms around the thin smaller Irishman that was clinging to him like an evil koala bear. And just like that, Jim Moriarty had turned the situation around; He was in control, even though that meant cuddling in a pub in front of his sniper's friends.  
The sniper and the consulting criminal.


	3. Playing a videogame

**Day 3; Gaming.**

* * *

_The suspense was growing; Sebastian was slowly licking his lips, his eyes on the target. He had one shot. Literally. He knew that there were people after him; The sniper had already noticed them running past the building he was hiding in. It wouldn't be too long before they'd find him but he needed this shot. One hit and he'd win the whole game. He just needed-_

"Playing this again, are we?" "_Fuck's sake_, Jim! Where did you come from!?" Sebastian threw the controller on the ground, burying his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He'd been so close to his previous highscore from when Jim had been out of town. "Language, Sebastian." The small man let out a soft scoff, shaking his head. "It's just another game. Come on, let me see that." Behind his hands, Sebastian raised his eyebrows. _Okay, this was a new type of distraction_. Jim removed Seb's elbows from his knees to make space for himself, sitting on the sniper's lap with his back against the other's chest. "Cop chop. We don't have all day."

What Seb didn't know was that Jim was trying to participate in Seb's activities. There was no actual reason for that; Maybe he just liked bugging the blonde man when he was bored. And Sebastian seemed to know a few tricks. "Er- Alrigh' then." With those words and a nod, said sniper leaned down to grab the controller, his arms wrapping around Jim's small waist. "You've ne'er played videogames, eh? Shame. Been missing out, darling." With a grin, he took Jim's hands and wrapped them around the controller, his own atop of the other's. Even though this was just teaching Jim how to play a game, Sebastian liked having a certain amount of power around the most dangerous man of London. "Just like that, Jimbo."

Obviously, it didn't take long for the brilliant mind to understand how to play it. It also didn't take long before he turned around to face Sebastian, kissing him with the boredom he had cropped up inside. "You know..." Jim smirked. "I think I may like my games better."

But so did Sebastian; The thrill of Jim's games was hard to top. It was their game.

The sniper and the consulting criminal.


	4. On a date

**Day 4; On a date**

* * *

Sebastian and Jim had always gone on casual dates. But there was a big difference between the types. There was Jim's type and there was Sebastian's type.

Sometimes Jim needed a light distraction; Seb would drag him to a pub or a simple pizzeria. Something he could afford. Jim strongly disliked those dates but he'd act like he loved it. And Seb enjoyed that. The fact that Jim would put up a show for _him_ and not for S_herlock_. The criminal had found it suspicious that Sebastian had taken him to a lot of dates during the period where he was playing a game with Sherlock Holmes.

Whenever Jim would take Seb out on a date, they would end up in a fancy restaurant. Jim never bothered to book. In his world, table reservations were things that happened to other people. The Ritz, Hilton, you name it and he would get you there. The routine before they had a date was simple and clear. Sebastian would come home from a job, - their home, Jim's home; Whatever. Seb was Jim's live-in, that was clear - have a drink and go for a shower. He'd simply find a note with one word; 'Dress'. Then he'd finally bother to check his phone. If there was a note, there was a text. That text contained two numbers. The two numbers formed a time such as 22. He needed to be where Jim wanted him at ten o'clock. The fact that those texts in particular held numbers instead of words was because of Sebastian's past in the army. Seb was grateful that the criminal paid attention to those minor details and kept them in place. The sniper thought it was very considerate. So Sebastian would read the text, undress and walk into the bathroom where Seb's - usually new and from some expensive brand- suit of Jim's choice would hang, ready to be worn by the second most dangerous man in London. He'd slip a hand in the pocket, pull out another note and smile; He knew where to go.

But for a certain reason, they'd always end up in eachothers arms, never mind the conditions and how bad or great the date had been.

The sniper and the consulting criminal.


	5. Kissing

**Day 5; Kissing.**

* * *

Jim Moriarty knew how to manipulate people.

No, how to _play_ people and how to play _with _people. The man was a freaking psychic. One simple glance and he just knew what you craved. Sebastian remembered their first kiss, despite the fair amount of scotch, quite well, to be frank. It was the day when his loyalty was tested. You have to understand that Sebastian came from one of Jim's threads. Just like the rest of the Moran's family. The sniper had a sister and boy, did Jim know. And her boyfriend had simply taken her from the web and the criminal couldn't lt that happen.

"I'm not doin' tha', boss."

"It's all about loyalty here so consider this a test."

"Wha' if I fail?"

"That would be a waste."

"Mind if I ask a waste of _wha_'?"

"A kiss, Sebastian."

"Alrigh'... A kiss. An' wha' kiss _exactly_ is tha'?"

"The kiss you'll receive when you're finished."

The truth is, at that moment, Sebastian Moran would have shot his sister too if it would have gotten a tad more from the criminal.

The sniper and the consulting criminal.


	6. Wearing eachother's clothes

**Day 6; Wearing eachother's clothes**

* * *

**"No, Jim. No, you are no' havin" that jacket. Tha's mine. The one thing I don' want to share... _Jim_?"**

_"No. I like it. I'm wearing it. It's something new. Is this real leather?"_

**"Of course it is. Dammit, Jimbo. Give it back."**

_"Hmm. /No/. Try this one on."_

**"You must be jokin'. I hope you are. You're smaller than me."**

_"So?"_

**"You're drownin' in tha' jacket. Just imagine how I'd look."**

_"Incredibly handsome. Put it on."_

* * *

**"Huh. Tha's no' that bad."**

_"I told you, Sebby."_

**"So this is why ya love your Westwood."**

_"Oh, yes. My personal favourite."_

**"So er- Just out of curiosity... Wasn' the last person who ruined ya suit kind of... Found naked with shreds of flesh missing?"**

_"Hmhm."_

**"Alright, then...** **I don' have to wear it to me job, do I?"**

_"That was the plan."_

**"..."**

_"Seb?"_

**"Super."**

* * *

"Shit. Bugger. Fuck."

So much for the "let's wear eachother's clothes for the day"-day.

Sebastian had ripped the fabric while on the run. _Why today!?_

When Sebastian had come home, he wasn't sure if he was angry or relieved that he found that Jim had ripped his favourite leather jacket as well.

They decided that they'd never wear eachother's clothes as well. They'd just stick to the status quo.

The sniper and the consulting criminal.


	7. Cosplaying

**Day 7; Cosplaying**

* * *

Dressing up was private - something for in the bedroom, a private thing - to Sebastian Moran and a job for Jim Moriarty - something that had always excited him- ; A simple task that he enjoyed. He liked playing a role. But today had been his oddest plan so far. And apparently he was dragging Sebastian along.

"Really? _Really_?" Sebastian was looking down at the clothing on the bed. "Bloody comicbook characters." Jim was standing on the other side of the bed, licking his lips on which the tiniest of smirks laid. Sebasian knew that smirk. Oh, _what _was his criminal up to? "Graphic novel characters." Sebastian gritted his teeth. "Got myself a bit of a geek, eh?" Jim spun on his heels, not forgetting to shoot his sniper a glare. The blonde man grinned and couldn't help looking after the Irishman with a shake of his head.

The grin got wiped of his face as soon as he was standing in front of the huge mirror in the bathroom. Only one word sprung to mind. "Fuck." Spendax. Dark grey spendax with blue stripes on the sides and the word KRATIDES on the back. How unassuming. Why was he doing this? He looked like he was in one of those fucking superhero movies. The irony. "Sebastian." Said man didn't have to turn around to see the smirk on the Irishman's lips. "May as well give you a permanent uniform. Made of spendax. Just _because_." The man looked like a fucking _wolf _with his dark grin, peeking at him from the doorpost. "Don't ya dare, boss. Don't ya dare." He both loved and hated the psychopath for doing this but he just had to see it through. Like usual.

Jim didn't eventually get Sebastian that uniform. Which is why Sebastian and Jim ended up, dressed as supervillains, stalking ninjas fighting a comic book geek in Soho. The sniper and consulting criminal.


	8. Shopping

**Day 8; Shopping**

* * *

Jim Moriarty loved dressing up. He loved showing off and he had combined these two aspects perfectly with his job.  
Sebastian Moran, on the other hand, just wore whatever was required. He was patient whenever Jim was so eager to pick out his clothes and Jim hated him for that. Whenever it came to clothing, they were simply _childish_.  
Sebastian because he needed help on occasion and Jim because touch his ridiculously expensive clothing and/or shoes and you simply died. Granted, he'd always been a psychotic child.

Hence why Jim always felt obliged to bring Sebastian along just to teach him or to make him his living dress-up doll. The height difference did not matter because everything Jim Moriarty wore was tailor-made. And now too, Sebastian had been dragged to the tailor, a rather annoyed expression on his face and clad in a overly expensive, dark blue suit with a bloody - both bloody as in the slang and bloody as in how Sebastian and Jim liked it - red tie. He was craving a cigarette but the Westood-clad Irishman would never allow that dressed like that. _"Ash-falling-on-my-suit-and-ruining-it, my ass"_, the blonde sniper thought. Luckily, he had aomething to look forward too."Why do I need a suit anyway?" Sebastian figured he did _not_ deserve that death glare for Jim. "Because I need to show off." The sniper just hummed.

Jim turned in the mirror, shaking his head. "Disappointed." The looks that the tailor was exchanging with his wife - something between terrified and confused - was highly amusing him. They'd never know _why_ he was disappointed and how they were involved in this disappointment. "Sebastian, _darling_; The pleasure is all yours." Without futher comment, he simply strutted out of the store onto the streets of London.

Eventually he would meet his sniper again. Traces on blood and ash would be found by the consulting criminal and he would tut, commenting with his grin that the blood matched his tie. Shopping with Jim Moriarty had it's highlights. But just for the two of them. The sniper and the consulting criminal.


	9. Hanging with friends

**Day nine; Hanging out with friends  
This one took a liiiiitle bit longer. I got distracted.  
Thanks for sticking with this pairing anyway!**

* * *

Jim Moriarty didn't have friends. He had enemies, objects of interest and a lover.

Sebastian Moran /did/ have friends. Men he knew from when he had been in the army, men from the same circuit and men and sometimes women he had met when he was still roaming the streets of London on his own.

After Jim and Sebastian had met, had decided they wanted eachother, those friends started to disappear. Literally vanishing into thin air. Tobias Adam was first to "disappear", Lucy Wolfe was the last one. Afterwards, he wasn't sure about having had that chat with Jim was a good thing or not.

"I really liked her, y'know. Lucy, that is. She was great." Sebastian leaned against the doorpost that lead to his boss' office. Or rather one of Irish criminal was sitting behind a desk on which several computer screens were placed. "Shame." Moriarty replied, his attention only pointed at the screen on the left. "So why did you do it, Jim, hm?" The sniper didn't move an inch; He needed to be at a safe distance if he was going this far. His question got ignored. Hopeless, that's what this was. With a sigh, he decided to drop it for now.

"It's a two men job, boss. I can't do that alone." Moriarty tapped his fingers impatiently on the table at the sniper's answer. "Then with who did you do it?" Moran snatched the piece of paper out of his boss' hands. "With Jasper Allen. But somehow, he disappeared. Died while on a job. At least, that's what they say." Moriarty kept on tapping. "You wouldn't know more about it, would you?" With his eyebrows raised, the sniper shifted on his feet. "/Dismissed/." Jim smirked.

"I'm serious, Jim." Sebastian mumbled as he brushed his fingers through Jim's hair. He figured it may be safe to talk about with Jim being in a good mood. He pressed a lazy kiss on the top of his lover's head. "I want my friends back. I know you've done it. It's enough now. You've made your point." Jim looked up at Seb with one of his infamous, wicked smiles. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll show you where they are. Tomorrow we can go see them, alright?" He spoke as if he was talking to an infant so Sebastian made a noise that sounded like something between a growl and a hum.

Anyone with brains would have ran when Jim Moriarty sent you to an empty warehouse somewhere on the edge of London. But Sebastian Moran loved it. That's why he was standing in the lobby, waiting for Jim to return. "You ought to know, Sebby, that this isn't just my work. I got help. I didn't get my hands dirty." The little man nodded at the basket that the sniper had to bring. Apparently, it was filled with some bread and wine. Well, this was going to be one hell of a date. Sebastian could feel it in his bones. The ones that had been broken so many times. "Okay. Good to know, I think." Time to follow Jim. The Irishman gestured Sebastian to come closer. "You see," Said man started. "I don't like people getting in my way. Or anything at all. And these people came between you and me." He swung the door open and the cold wind greeted them. Cold as ice. As if something needed to be perserved. It only took Sebastian seconds to see _what _needed to be perserved. Bodies. More than a dozen _bodies_. "Fuck." Sebastian stumbled. He would have backed away but he was almost literally frozen on the spot. "What the fuck, Jim?" The man was beaming, radiating pride. "Do you like what I've done with the place? Best one so far, Sebby. Don't you think?" 'Sebby' had managed to walked forward to examine the bodies. Any other person would have gone into shock but Sebastian just- Comprehended it. Or at least he was trying to. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Until one of the bodies seemed to be... Very familiar. "Jim..." He couldn't turn around, he couldn't fucking face the man. "Is that who I think it is?" "If you mean your previous boss, then yes. Yes, that is who you think it is." Sebastian didn't know how to feel, what to say. He had landed into a fucking Quentin Tarantino movie. Finally, after what seemed minutes of silence, he turned aorund, discovering that Jim was standing right behind him. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" A pause fell again. "Like it? You're a fucking idiot, Jim, for doing this." Slowly, the sniper exhaled. "And I love it."

So eventually, they'd ended up alone in the warehouse with the bodies surrounding them. But Jim had gotten what he wanted. He'd gotten Sebastian's attention. The sniper and the consulting criminal.


	10. With animal ears

**Day ten; With animal ears**

* * *

****_Dear mental diary,_

_Never, ever, thnk that bored Jim goes well with drunken Jim. It certainly goes wrong. I mean, seriously? You're an idiot, Sebastian Moran. That man is driving me crazy. I'm now talking to myself. Yesterday, I still liked cats. But now? They creep me out. Because of that bloody Irishman. Feed him drunk and he thinks you're feeding him cat food because he immediately acts like one. Not like cat food but you get what I mean. I get what I mean? I don't know. Anyway, yesterday, I liked cats, had still whatever what was left of my sanity as well as my dignity, and I had never had sex with someone who was purring like a cat and wearing cat ears. Where the fuck did he get them from, anyway. The worst part was that I liked it. I'm insane. Well, I suppose I already was, given my job and living with that madman of a Jim fuckin' Moriarty but well... This was another highlight in my career as an insane person. Woop die fuckin' doo.  
Why am I even tellling myself this? Uh-... _

_Jim's truly,  
Sebastian Moran._

_Over and out._


End file.
